


Truro: A Long Lunch

by PumpkinLily



Series: Froger Week 2020 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1979, Established Relationship, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Freddie tries his best, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Secret Relationship, family lunches can be a pain, might be talking from experience, roger is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Roger and Freddie had been invited by Winifred for a lunch at Truro with Clare and her boyfriend Theo.He wasn't the biggest fan of family lunches. Sure, Winifred was a lovely woman, but family lunches had always been associated with his parents talking about things they eventually expected and things he knew he didn't want, with fake smiles and promises he'd never keep. And they hadn't announced to her they were more than best friends.Still, Roger's smiles were reassuring. Maybe the lunch would be enjoyable.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029138
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	Truro: A Long Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story was supposed to be for the first day of Froger week, under the prompt "Hiding their relationship" (and also mixing "Holding hands" from last year). Of course I didn't finish it in time for the first day 😂. 
> 
> ❤ Have a good read! ❤

“…We should be in Truro in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay.”

Freddie hadn't exactly been paying attention to the time, but considering the surrounding countryside and the time they had spent driving and talking about everything except today’s lunch, it made sense. His throat was getting dry.

They passed the white sign which indicated the number of miles remaining, and Freddie looked down to concentrate on the miniature garden he was holding in his hands. A round bouquet bursting with white and warm colours, a mix of tulips, roses, gerberas, peonies, and his personal touch – it was a gift from Roger and him after all – azaleas. A delight for the eyes and nose; Winifred would certainly love it.  
  
_At least one thing_ _for which you_ _wo_ _n’t_ _disappoint_ , a part of him sneered.

“Freddie.”

Without raising his eyes much, he turned his head. Roger, shoulders relaxed but both hands on the wheel, glanced at him from behind his sunglasses before focusing on the road again.

“Are you okay?”

Freddie couldn’t say he was relaxed. He hadn’t got to the point of anxiety either, but now that Truro was close, a certain apprehension had come back to occupy his mind and squeeze his stomach.

“’Fine.” He muttered, before fixing the dashboard.

“…Freddie, it’s gonna be alright. Remember, ‘s just going to be us, Mum, Clare and Theo, her boyfriend.”

The fact it was a lunch in a small group did reassure him a little. And he already knew Winifred and Clare, who had always been kind and smiling towards him whenever he’d come at Truro, so it only left Theo, who Freddie didn’t doubt was someone likeable. On paper, there was no reason for the meal to go badly.

On the other hand, facing the two lovebirds would be Roger and him; technically lovebirds too, only the true relationship was known by few, so in the eyes of the world and Winifred, he was only his best friend. For him to be here while Clare had brought a boyfriend, wouldn't it be suspicious? He’d turn thirty-three in September, and Roger was right in the time of marriage and babies expectations too. Wouldn’t-

A warm hand laid on his thigh briefly. Freddie turned his head and fixed Roger again, whose smile was meant to be reassuring.

“Mum’s gonna be happy to see you.”

“Of course. She’s really nice.” Winifred was even the one who invited him to come with her son for lunch today. A lovely woman without a doubt. “It’s just…”

“What?”

He lowered his eyes, a sad smile growing on his face. “I’m not sure she’d be happy to see me if she _knew_.”

Roger had made his distaste of marriage and religion clear enough around them, so Winifred certainly was aware of it too. Freddie imagined the perspective of not seeing her son on the altar arm in arm with his beloved saddened her, but that maybe she’d look the other way if at least said beloved gave him children. They did have a child, two even, but as cute and fluffy as they were Winifred probably wouldn’t see Jerry and Leo as such. And most importantly, he wasn’t a woman.

In sum, not exactly the daughter-in-law she wished for her son.

Freddie’s eyes went back to the bouquet. Only the rhythmic guitar air coming from the radio answered his declaration, but he didn’t expect Roger to answer anyway.

Oh, he would like it, would like it so much, to be assured Winifred would be supportive if she learned they were a couple. That Roger wouldn’t be kicked out of his family. But even though his boyfriend was naturally cheerful and optimistic, and Winifred had always been very kind to him, even he certainly didn't think it would be that easy.

_Nothing is ever easy with you ._

The hum of the engine gradually stopped and the sound of the radio diminished. A hand rested on his thigh again, and without a word Freddie intertwined his fingers with Roger's. Roger in turn closed his hand, clasping his fingertips between his own, and gently kissed him on the temple.

A small smile appeared on his face. “Thank you dear.”

“Freddie.”

He turned his head, and met another smile from his boyfriend, brighter than the sunrays illuminating the car’s interior. He’d taken off his sunglasses, allowing him to admire the clear blue of his eyes.

“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else, you know.”

He couldn’t help but smile in turn, the sincerity and softness of his tone tugging at his heartstrings. “…So do I.”

Roger smiled further before leaning forwards, and he welcomed the brief but soothing kiss, his soft look as he caressed his cheek for a short moment afterwards, their hands still intertwined.

He regretted Roger couldn’t continue to hold his hand during the rest of the drive. He’d have to keep his hands off him today enough already.

· ·−·· ·−·· ·· ·−−· ··· ·

The quiet road surrounding his childhood home hadn’t changed much since last time. Except there was far too much vehicles in the house’s driveway.

Roger frowned. At first he only recognised Clare’s car, but the impression of having seen them a long time ago was confirmed when he recognised the multicoloured plaid stuck between the back seat and the trunk of one of the cars. They’d had an improvised picnic for the last family dinner and he’d accidentally spilled his drink on it.

“That’s Laureen’s car!” He muttered while parking the car as best as he could. “And Joetta’s.”

“Who?"

“My aunts. Weird, Mum never said they’d be here too…”

He glanced at Freddie. He was staring at the cars, lips tightened, before turning towards him with an uneasy smile. “Tell me they’re very nice darling.”

Roger grimaced. “I mean… Laureen is nice, Joetta…” He cleared his throat. “Depends on the moments, but most importantly, if they’re here it means my uncles and a good part of my cousins are here too.”

Freddie tried to hide it, but he didn’t look reassured, far from it. Roger was quite annoyed. He’d promised them – well, his mum had promised them a quiet lunch, not a lunch where they’d be fifteen around the table and where Freddie didn’t know half of the guests. It didn’t bother him that much, but his boyfriend hated the unexpected. And he knew that the kind of questions his mum would never dare to ask, some of his relatives might not be afraid to.

Freddie’s hands were firmly clasped around the bouquet. Roger leant towards him and wrapped his hands around his.

“Well, it’s gonna be fine, hopefully they won’t bother us.”

Freddie smiled, but his smile was closer to a grimace. “’Can’t be worse than the press, right?”

Right. At least he hoped so, but it certainly wasn’t what Freddie needed to hear. “…Look, if they annoy you with their questions, I give you the right to tell them to piss off. With panache of course.”

Freddie's amused smile was brief, but at least his face relaxed a bit. “You can count on me, darling.”

· ·−·· ·−·· ·· ·−−· ··· ·

_I_ _t’s gonna be alright. It’s just a family lunch._

Not that family lunches were something Freddie had always particularly looked forwards to. It wasn't so much the number they’d be around the table that bothered him, but rather all the questions he could be asked that would remind him of his parents’ when he was still with Mary, about marriage and children he didn't want. Granted, here at least he wouldn’t have to make false promises, but…

Did they know who he was? How much of him Roger might have told to them? Nothing about being lovers obviously but what if they didn’t buy the “best friend” story?

He came out of the car with a knot in his stomach. At least he hadn’t had time to stress over the first impression he’d have to make on Roger’s numerous relatives, but on the other hand, all this unexpected pressure was overwhelming.

As if he’d sensed his unease, Roger got close to him and gently pressed his arm. His soft smile, the clear blue of his eyes reassured him a bit. For a moment, he thought he was going to kiss him, but Roger then let go of his arm and walked towards the door. It was probably for the best. Maybe someone could have noticed them kissing, even from behind the white curtains.

The first contact with Roger’s family came from one of his uncles, Thomas, who greeted him with a warm handshake and a large smile, after greeting his nephew with a suffocating hug, saying Winifred had told Roger would bring his friend today. At least the day had started well.

They were invited inside before Freddie could even properly introduce himself. A faint smell of curry embalmed the dining room, where a part of Roger’s relatives stood, talking with each other; though they were only a man and a pregnant woman, both looking around Roger’s age, already sitting around the large table decorated by a long colourful tablecloth for the occasion. He received a few polite smiles and quick introductions before Roger and him were ushered towards the kitchen.

Water was running continuously, and utensils worked at full capacity. A young man, probably one of Roger’s cousins, was at the sink, while Winifred and two women around the same age, whose aprons didn’t hide their impeccable clothes, were leaning over the table, concentrated to work on mouth-watering colourful dishes and cakes in a silence of words.

“Hi Mum.”

Winifred raised her head and a wide smile illuminated her face. “Roger!”

In a flash, all spatulas and others kitchen tools was dropped, and Freddie watched his boyfriend get engulfed in three successive warm hugs and waves of kisses on the cheeks. On the other hand, the cousin hadn’t moved from his spot. These who must be Laureen and Joetta assailed Roger with a multitude of questions, without even sparing a glance at him, but he did get his own share of warm kisses from Winifred.

“Hello Freddie.” Her eyes then went down to the bouquet, and an even larger smile bloomed on her face. “Ooh, this is so lovely!” She took it in her hands, eyes sparkling. “What magnificent colours, thank you very much!”

“It’s from the both of us.”

“You’re still so kind Freddie, it’s magnificent. Sorry, but would you mind keeping it for me?” She asked apologetically while giving it back to him. “There’s still so much to do.”

Freddie mumbled a word of affirmation, and he got warm another smile before Winifred went back to her salad bowl.

“Hello!” He received a kiss on each cheek before he even got the name of the aunt who’d just appeared in front of him. “I’m Laureen. You must be Roger’s friend!”

He gave his name, and the second aunt, Joetta, stepped closer and introduced herself. It turned out Winifred had mentioned Roger coming in Truro today over the phone, and they spontaneously decided to pay them a visit and join them for lunch, helping her with the cooking of course since they’d be three time more numerous. He understood, they probably didn’t see Roger very often. It didn’t mean he was comfortable with their unexpected presence.

They were both smiling, but after asking what he did in life and he announced he was a singer for the band Queen, he got very different reactions.

“Right, Queen! You play rock and roll, right? My daughter loves your band! I knew she should’ve come with us!”

And then Laureen disappeared from the kitchen before Freddie had the time to add another word. Joetta didn’t move, but something in her smile had changed.

“I think I’ve heard of your band in the press a few times. Say, is it true-”

A hand and a small smile appeared in front of him. “Hey man. Anthony.”

“Uh- Hello dear. Freddie.”

He shook hands with the young man who’d popped next to Joetta, then Anthony left the kitchen. That was when Freddie noticed the water was still running, and Roger had been enlisted to wash the dishes.

“…Dear?” Joetta asked, her brows frown in confusion.

“Yes- _Oh_ \- That’s, that’s just my way of greeting people.”

“Hmm.” Her previous smile hadn’t reappeared. “…Do you also call Roger “dear”?”

The tone was neutral, but Freddie saw the judgement in her eyes. “Well- I do. My names are for everyone!”

Her answer was as short as the last one, and she quickly excused herself before joining Winifred and Laureen around the table again. She had to finish the cake, she said. Freddie didn’t doubt it, but he also didn’t doubt she didn’t specially wish to talk with him a lot more. _And I also call Roger “love” and I scream his name when we fuck,_ _darling_ _._

He had a glance and thought for his poor Roger, indubitably not happy to do the dishes but doing it anyway because Winifred must’ve asked nicely, before walking out of the kitchen. He was starting to feel like surplus to requirements here.

In the dining room, more seats had been taken around the table, and the difference in volume was flagrant. On his right, Laureen was on the phone, talking with enthusiasm, and briefly smiled at him when their looks crossed. Freddie smiled back, briefly. Watching Roger’s relatives sitting at the table, immersed in their conversations as if there was no one else in the room, the unpleasant feeling of being on the sidelines returned.

_You’re old enough to go to them and introduce yourself dammit._

But no one seemed to pay attention to him. Surely he was going to disturb them if he tried to talk with one of them like that anyway. With Roger by his side, it would’ve been more natural.

Just in case, so as not to look stupid just standing there – especially as he was still holding the miniature garden in his hands – Freddie pretended to be interested in the numerous small photos decorating the wooden sideboard near the living room entrance. Amongst them was a vase, but its size was ridiculous next to the mass of flowers that made up the bouquet. And it wasn’t empty, he wasn’t going to replace flowers by more flowers.

“Freddie!”

Turning his head, he was greeted by Clare, followed by a man who he supposed was Theo. The kiss he got on each cheek was light but it still made him feel instantly more welcomed.

“It’s been a while. How are you?”

“Much better since you’re here darling.” His answer got a bigger smile out of her, but he wasn’t trying to use his charm here. “I wasn’t expecting we would be so many for lunch today!”

“Ah, yes, it was a surprise for us too, I don’t know if Laureen and Joetta told you…”

“They did.” And he would’ve preferred for them not to be here honestly, but he couldn’t really say that to her. “Oh- say darling, you wouldn’t happen to have a container? I’m tired of being the vase.”

“There’s a pitcher on the table that’s gathering dust.” Theo pointed out with a grin.

“I have a better idea, we have a vase in the living room who’s in dire need for fresh flowers.”

The upright piano in dark wood still took centre stage against the blue wallpaper, and Freddie couldn't resist the urge to play a few notes. Clare began to extol his musical talents to her boyfriend, and when Freddie tried to insist he wasn’t so good at the piano Theo assured he shouldn’t downplay his abilities. They continued to discuss music after he told he was very fond of jazz, and it was almost perfect.

Couldn’t they have lunch on the coffee table and keep talking about singers and talented musicians or even anything really, just the three of them, plus Roger and Winifred? Please, it’d be so nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
